doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Dalek Invasion of Earth (TV)
The Dalek Invasion of Earth (L'Invasion Dalek de la Terre) est le deuxième épisode de la saison 2 de la série originale de Doctor Who. Il voit le retour des Daleks, devenus très populaire dès leur première apparition dans le deuxième épisode de la saison 1, The Daleks. Les deux épisodes sont écrits par le même scénariste, Terry Nation. The Dalek Invasion of Earth ''voit aussi le départ de Susan Foreman, interprétée par Carol Ann Ford, le premier compagnon à quitter le TARDIS. Elle reviendra dans ''The Five Doctors. Il s'agit de la première histoire produite aux nouveaux studios de Riverside Studios, l'équipe de production ayant quitté Lime Grove Studios. C'est également la première fois qu'une carrière est utilisée pour un tournage en extérieur. Pendant le tournage, William Hartnell s'est retrouvé temporairement paralysé après être tombé sur une caméra lorsque la rampe de la soucoupe volante Dalek s'est effondrée. Il s'en remit assez pour pouvoir continuer le tournage mais il fut décidé qu'il aurait une semaine de repos après pour s'en remettre totalement. Tout comme The Daleks, The Dalek Invasion of Earth a été adapté pour le cinéma avec Peter Cushing dans un film appelé Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.. Résumé Le TARDIS se matérialise à Londres un jour de l'année 2164. Les envahisseurs Daleks commandent maintenant la terre à l'aide d’esclaves humains convertis en Robomen. Mais un groupe de résistants les combattent. Les voyageurs découvrent que les Daleks ont établi une mine, leur but étant d'enlever le noyau terrestre avec une bombe et de le remplacer par un système puissant d'entraînement afin de piloter la planète autour de la galaxie. Ian parvient à créer une barrière dans l'axe afin d'arrêter la bombe. L'explosion en résultant détruit les Daleks et crée une éruption volcanique énorme. Susan est tombée amoureuse de David, un résistant, et le docteur la laisse sur terre pour une nouvelle vie avec lui, continuant son voyage avec Ian et Barbara. Distribution * Le Docteur (crédité en tant que "Dr. Who") - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Carl Tyler - Bernard Kay * David Campbell - Peter Fraser * Dortmun - Alan Judd * Robomen - Martyn Huntley, Peter Badger * Machines Dalek opérées par - Robert Jewell, Gerald Taylor, Nick Evans, Kevin Manser, Peter Murphy * Voix Daleks - Peter Hawkins, David Graham * Jenny - Ann Davies * Craddock - Michael Goldie * Thomson - Michael Davis * Baker - Richard McNeff * Larry Madison - Graham Rigby * Wells - Nicholas Smith * Opérateur du Slyther - Nick Evans * Ashton - Patrick O'Connell * Les femmes dans les bois - Jean Conroy, Meriel Hobson Non crédités * Un insurgé - Robert Aldous (non crédité à l'écran dans la partie 1, "World's End", mais crédité dans le Radio Times) * Opérateur Dalek - Ken Tyllsen (DWM 280) * Roboman à la rivière / combattant pour la liberté / Roboman - Peter Diamond (DWM 280) * Rebelles - Pat Gorman, David Graham, Tony Lambden, Peter Holmes, John Doye, Steve Pokol, Roy Curtis (DWM 280) * Esclaves / Prisonniers dans la mine - Maureen Lane, Rex Rashley, Don Simons (DWM 280) * Robomen - John Caesar, Adrian Drotsky (DWM 280) * Doublure pour le Docteur - Edmund Warwick (DWM 280) Équipe de production * Scénariste - Terry Nation * Réalisateur - Richard Martin * Producteur - Verity Lambert * Éditeur de script - David Whitaker * Designer - Spencer Chapman * Assistant régisseur de plateau - Christina Lawton * Producteur associé - Mervyn Pinfield * Costumes - Daphne Dare, Tony Pearce * Chorégraphe de combat - Peter Diamond * Cameraman - Peter Hamilton * Monteur - John Griffiths * Musique de fond - Francis Chagrin * Maquillage - Elizabeth Blattner, Sonia Markham * Assistant de production - Jane Shirley * Sons spéciaux - Brian Hodgson * Éclairage du studio - Howard King * Sonorisation du studio - Jack Brummitt * Arrangement du thème - Delia Derbyshire * Musique de générique - Ron Grainer Univers Daleks * Les Daleks sont dirigés par un Contrôleur Suprême avec sous ses ordres un Dalek Noir. * Les Daleks peuvent se déplacer sous l'eau. Individus * Barbara a vécu dans le Bedfordshire et sait conduire un camion. * Susan abandonne sa clef du TARDIS lorsque le Docteur la laisse sur Terre. Références * Le Docteur et ses compagnons font plusieurs fois référence à leur rencontre avec les Daleks, et Ian remarque qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de palier à leur dépendance à l'électricité statique (DW: The Daleks). * Les Cybermen, que le Docteur rencontrera plus tard, ont aussi développé une technologie permettant de déplacer des planètes telles que leur propre monde, Mondas (DW: The Tenth Planet). * Le Premier Docteur et Susan se retrouveront brièvement sur Gallifrey dans la Zone Mortelle (DW: The Five Doctors). * Le Septième Docteur viendra récupérer la clef de Susan à l'endroit même où elle l'a laissé (RN: GodEngine). * Le Troisième Docteur visitera une ligne temporelle alternative dans laquelle les Daleks avaient réussit à envahir la Terre au XXe siècle (DW: Day of the Daleks). * Les Daleks réussiront plus tard à déplacer la Terre pour faire fonctionner la bombe de réalité de Davros (DW: The Stolen Earth). * Les Seigneurs du Temps déplaceront aussi la Terre, la renommant Ravolox, pour couvrir leurs pertes d'informations de la Matrice sur Gallifrey (DW: The Mysterious Planet). * Tyler appele le Docteur "Doc", ce qui lui déplait fortement. Il le reprochera également à Steven Taylor (DW: The Time Meddler) et à Tegan Jovanka (DW: The Five Doctors). * Les Daleks révèleront plus tard avoir détruit New York durant cette invasion (DW: The Chase). Notes * Les titres de travail de cet épisode étaient Daleks Threaten Earth, The Invaders, The Daleks (II), The Return of the Daleks, and The Daleks in Europe. Les parties quatre et six avaient pour titres de travail respectifs "The Abyss" et "Earth Rebels". * Le roman Venusian Lullaby suit directement cette histoire. * Cet épisode, ainsi que Planet of Giants, ont été filmés pendant le bloc de tournage de la première saison. * William Hartnell n'apparait pas dans la partie 4, "The End of Tomorrow", car il s'était blessé. Il est remplacé par sa doublure, Edmund Warwick. * C'est le dernier script édité par David Whitaker. * Terry Nation avait à l'origine écrit l'histoire d'une révolte indienne, et avait encore cette histoire en tête en écrivant The Dalek Invasion of Earth: La dernière partie, "Flashpoint", mentionne la révolte, et le script original incluait une jeune indienne de quatorze ans appelée Saida jouée par Pamela Franklin qui entrait clandestinement dans le TARDIS. Son rôle devint celui de Jenny et son importance fut diminuée. * Le dit Docteur à Susan, "One day, I shall come back — yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine." (Un jour, je reviendrai. Oui, je reviendrai. Mais jusqu’à ce jour, il ne doit y avoir ni regrets, ni larmes, ni angoisses. Avancez juste armés de vos convictions, et prouvez-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé dans les miennes). Cette scène a par la suite servit à introduire l'épisode spécial 20 ans de la série, The Five Doctors. * Le nom de la première partie, "World's End", est un jeu de mot à propos du quartier de Chelsea du même nom dans lequel arrive le TARDIS. Audiences * Partie 1: "World's End" - 11,4 millions * Partie 2: "The Daleks" - 12,4 millions * Partie 3: "Day of Reckoning" - 11,9 millions * Partie 4: "The End of Tomorrow" - 11,9 millions * Partie 5: "The Waking Ally" - 11,4 millions * Partie 6: "Flashpoint" - 12,4 millions en:The Dalek Invasion of Earth (TV story) cy:The Dalek Invasion of Earth (stori deledu) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Premier Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant au XXIIe siècle Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés diffusés en 1964 Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 2 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant dans les années 2160